This application, and the innovations and related subject matter disclosed herein, (collectively referred to as the “disclosure”) generally but not exclusively pertain to aircraft passenger service units (PSUs) and associated systems. As but one example, some innovative PSUs have a chassis configured to structurally couple to a corresponding portion of an aircraft structure (e.g., to an airframe). Such a chassis can also be configured to modularly arrange and/or to retain one or more PSU fixtures.
As used herein, the term “PSU fixture” means an apparatus configured to provide one or more services (e.g., information services, lighting services, environmental services, life safety services, passenger convenience services) to a passenger cabin of an aircraft.
As used herein, the term “gasper” means an air vent configured to discharge a stream of air. Some gaspers have an adjustable configuration to permit adjustment of a pressure loss through the vent, and thereby to permit adjustment of a flow rate of air through the vent.
FIG. 1 shows a PSU fixture 1 as known from the prior art. The fixture 1 has separate components for each feature, passenger oxygen 2, lighting, 3 and gasper 4. Dependent on the pitch between seat rows, a spacer 5 may be employed to fill in gaps between PSU fixtures 1. The components are not interchangeable and there are separate lighting and gasper components. Once assembled in an aircraft cabin, gaps between components and between PSU fixtures need to be sealed such as with a spacer panel or with a specialty function panel, such as a medical outlet, medical communication panel, emergency lighting or temperature sensor. The different components are unique for each airline and for each seating configuration leading to high cost and difficult installation.
With an aging fleet of commercial aircraft, many aircraft cabins have been and are contemplated to be retrofitted with new components, or wholly new interiors. Some passenger airlines attempt to entice paying passengers by providing improved passenger experiences when boarding, during flight, and when disembarking. A passenger's experience during boarding, flight, and disembarking can be influenced by a passenger cabin's available amenities, as well as perceived aesthetic appeal and construction quality. At the same time, fuel costs incurred by an airline can be influenced, at least in part, by an aircraft's weight.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved passenger service units and associated components and systems. For example, there remains a need for relatively lighter weight PSUs. There also remains a need for aesthetically appealing PSUs and associated components. A need also remains for PSUs compatible with an existing fleet of aircraft. A need for different PSU configurations corresponding to different airline customer desires also remains.